


It's a good thing that Sonny is a clumsy giraffe!

by Tubas_Rock1967



Series: Love doesn't discriminate [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda smut but not really, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: Rafael’s plans were interrupted when he heard knocking on the door and a certain blond haired, blue eyed detective poked his head in. Only to see the extremely annoyed Lawyer glaring at him.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is out of character.

 

The sun shone through the window cascading warm yellow light onto Sonny, which accentuated just how gorgeous he was; laying there he looked so peaceful and Rafael wished this moment could last forever. Rafael couldn’t quite remember what happened that made him lucky enough to have Sonny’s strong arms wrapped around his torso, to have their legs intertwined. He remembers Sonny asking him out to dinner and talking at a bar and not much after that. Rafael couldn’t resist, he hates to admit it but he has always been very attracted to Sonny, and not just physically. How could he not Sonny was sweet, kind, funny, smart, enthusiastic, the list goes on. Rafael remembered eating, but he doesn’t remember how he ended up in bed with Sonny. Rafael didn’t really care at the moment, he wanted to enjoy it; it had been so long since he had this type of intimacy, he craved to feel someone with their arms around him, but this seemed to be too good to be true.

 

Sonny was glad that Rafael had agreed to dinner, he was overjoyed. It’s not exactly the best-kept secret that Sonny was enthralled with the ADA, but the better-kept secret was that he had a massive crush, Sonny felt like a little kid because of that. When Sonny awoke he was a bit confused; he wasn’t expecting to see Rafael Barba in bed with him, let alone to be nuzzled up against him. Sonny wondered what happened last night that he could be so lucky to have the man he’s been pining after for the past few years in his arms. Although he wasn’t that happy about the pain in his ankle. 


	2. What happened the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They think I'm a slut."  
>  "Is there a reason for this?"

Thanks to a rather complicated case Rafael had been stuck at his office until the late hours of the night for the past two weeks. Because of that he was looking forward to going home at a decent time and not having to work the next day, and maybe catch up on some reading. Rafael’s plans were interrupted when he heard knocking on the door and a certain blond haired, blue eyed detective poked his head in. Only to see the extremely annoyed Lawyer glaring at him.  
“Counsellah, sorry to bother you, but...um,” Sonny said timidly well motioning to a folder in his hand, “The lieu said you needed this.”  
“Yes, thank you,” Rafael said in the most sarcastic way possible, which caused the tips of Sonny's ears to turn pink.  
Sonny handed Rafael the folder, and just stood there awkwardly trying to work up the courage to ask Rafael to get dinner with him.  
“Detective, is there anything else you need? Because if not you are dismissed.”  
“Sorry uh yeah...would you like to grab something to eat,” Sonny scratched the nape of his neck, “you don't have to, I just figured you probably haven’t eaten yet…” He stammered.  
Rafael smirked, and although normally he would have turned down the offer, he couldn’t the look of nervousness and hopefulness on Sonny’s face made Rafael feel that if he were to say no it would be the equivalent of kicking a puppy.  
“Believe it or not, I have nothing better to do tonight, so why not?”  
Sonny smiled such a pure, beautiful, dimpled smile. “Really? Awesome, where you wanna go?”  
…  
They decided to go to a bar, it wasn’t that fancy, but it had decent food.   
It wasn’t the best-kept secret that Sonny admired the ADA, although the fact that Sonny had a giant crush on him was.  
Which meant Sonny couldn’t resist staring at Rafael, normally he didn’t have the opportunity to be this close to him, so Sonny wasn’t going to waste it.  
At first Rafael was annoyed with Sonny, but after awhile he started to enjoy his company the constant smiles; the flow of conversation; beautiful blond hair; and gorgeous bright blue eyes, but Rafael had to remind himself those kinds of thoughts are not professional, and especially when the coworker is straight, or so he thought.  
“Thanks for… you know winning that case, I know it wasn’t easy.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job, detective,” Rafael said well polishing off a glass of scotch.  
“I know, but you didn’t have to take it considering the lack of evidence.” Sonny’s face turned beet red partially because of alcohol.  
Rafael just smirked and for a few minutes, there was an awkward silence. During that time Rafael caught Sonny staring.  
“So, do you not have anything better to do on a Friday night?” Rafael asked.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, wouldn’t you prefer to go out with a friend, or on a date or something along those lines.”  
“So, what you’re saying is that we aren’t friends,” Sonny put his hand on his chest in mock offence, “I’m hurt!”  
“You know what I mean,” Rafael snarked.  
“Not really, what else could be better than this?” This caused Rafael to smile, which made Sonny's eyes shine brighter.  
“Everything,” Rafael answered the word dripping with as much sarcasm that a single word can contain.   
“Oh really?” Sonny said inquisitively well putting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands while looking up through his eyelashes, “and why is that.”  
It was taking almost all of Rafael's strength not to grab Sonny's face and kiss him, especially considering the way Sonny was staring at him.   
Before Rafael could even answer Sonny was speaking again.  
“What you don’t want to celebrate my birthday with me?”  
“Wait is today actually your birthday?”  
“No, but my real birthday isn’t happening this year so…” Sonny trailed off.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, I was a leap year baby, you know February 29th so I just celebrate on the 28th,” Sonny said sheepishly while blushing.  
“And you call this celebrating? I would think, considering how much you talk about them, you would want to be with your family?”  
The look on Sonny's face made Rafael immediately regret saying that; he looked like a kicked puppy.   
“Yeah, well my family don’t really care about my ‘fake birthday’ thing,” after a small pause Sonny continued in a low murmur, “When I was little it was kinda hurtful because my sisters got the party, cake, and presents every year, and I only got that every four years… sorry that's dumb just pretend I didn’t say anything…” Sonny trailed off.  
“That's messed up,” Sonny looked up at Rafael with a smile on his face, “so how many ‘real’ birthdays have you had?”  
“I’ve had eight ‘real’ birthdays.”  
“So, are you admitting to committing a crime?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Drinking underage,” Rafael and Sonny both laughed, “Although it does only make sense you’re eight.”  
“Yeah like I haven’t heard that one before.”  
“Happy ‘fake’ birthday Carisi!”  
“Maybe as a ‘fake’ birthday present, you could call me Sonny.” Sonny requested.  
“That sounds like a little too much effort to fulfil your wildest fantasy, Sonny,” Rafael said sarcastically. Causing Sonny to feel butterflies in his tummy and a blush to climb up his chest.  
The conversation went on for over an hour, just talking about nothing and everything.  
“We should call it a night before I get more than buzzed,” Rafael stated in a quiet almost melancholy tone.  
“That’s probably wise at this point,” Sonny replied.  
Once they paid they left, off to go there separate ways; Sonny walking, Rafael getting an uber.  
But as they said goodbye and split up Sonny that poor clumsy baby giraffe tripped falling face first onto the sidewalk, and luckily for him he put his hands out in front before he hit the ground, he didn’t get scratched up too bad, but while falling his ankle rolled outward and the foot went inward. Sonny could feel a severe amount of pain radiating through out his ankle. Rafael rushed over to where Sonny had fallen and helped him up, but Sonny couldn’t put any weight on his right ankle.  
“Sonny, you need to go to the hospital,” Rafael put his arm around Sonny's waist to hold him up, “You’re not okay,” Rafael trembled.  
It took Sonny a few seconds to formulate a response considering the immense pain he was in, and the fact that Rafael's arm was around his waist holding him close. “No, I’m not gonna go to the Hospital! I’m pretty sure it’s just a sprain, so I’ll be fine.” Sonny insisted.  
“How are you going to get home?” Rafael's voice laced with worry.  
“I’ll be fine, I can still walk more or less.”   
Rafael knew he probably shouldn't, but Sonny could barely walk, and thanks to their conversation earlier he knew that Sonny lived on the fifth floor of a walk up.  
“Sonny since it is your ‘fake birthday’ I’m going to be nice for once, okay?”   
Sonny shook his head yes.  
“I know for a fact that you probably won’t make it up your stairs tonight with that ankle, so you’re going to have to put up with my couch.”  
“Wow, my knight in shining armour coming to the rescue,” Sonny said in a high pitched voice trying to lighten the mood. Rafael’s uber arrived. Ten minutes later they were finally at Rafael’s apartment. Rafael helped Sonny out of the car wrapping his arm around Sonny's waist to support him. This is not how Sonny imagined it would happen, having Rafael’s arm around him, and although it wasn’t the best circumstance he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
They walked/limped to the door, as they walked through the door, the doorman gave them a dirty look as they walked past and to the elevator. Rafael was still holding half of Sonny's weight up by the time they got to the 6th floor. Finally, they made it to his door and Rafael unlocked it.  
Rafael helped Sonny over to the couch setting him down gently.  
Rafael left to get Advil and Ice for Sonny.  
Rafael handed Sonny the meds and water; Sonny took the meds.  
“Sonny, take off your sock, I need to see had bad it is,” Rafael ordered. Sonny complied and it was not a pretty sight. The ankle had already begun to swell and was turning black and blue from a nasty bruise.  
Rafael made Sonny elevate his leg on the armrest of the couch, and iced it, then Rafael managed to find one of those elastic bandages in his first aid kit so he wrapped up Sonny’s ankle (Sonny winced a lot).  
“Thank you so much, Rafael, wait sorry can I call you Rafael?” Sonny said softly.  
Rafael smiled.“Yeah, you can call me Rafael.” The huge smile that appeared on Sonny’s face made everything Rafael was doing worth it.  
They talked for about an hour; mainly about how clumsy Sonny was. Until Sonny looked up at Rafael through his lashes again causing Rafael's heart to speed up, and well he was trying to resist the urge to kiss him, Sonny reached over to where Rafael was sitting, grabbed his suspenders, pulled him towards himself, and kissed him, at first Rafael didn’t respond being so surprised, so Sonny Pulled away. Rafael this time pulled Sonny back towards him and the kiss became heated within a few seconds. Sonny licked in Rafael's mouth while sucking on his lips and boy did it feel amazing especially when Sonny pulled him closer and Rafael straddled Sonny's hips making Sonny moan very loud. They started grinding and both of them had become hard by that point, Rafael pulled away, resting their foreheads together, and boy did the sight of Sonny's face being covered in a blush turn him on, but he had to stop.  
“Rafi, why’d you stop?” Sonny asked breathlessly.  
“You’re drunk, you’re injured and I’m pretty sure you’re straight.”  
“first I’m not drunk, maybe a bit tipsy, but not drunk. Second, only my ankle is injured and third I am the furthest thing from straight.” Sonny answered while moaning slightly.  
“What?” Rafael asked while moaning because Sonny was still grinding his hips.  
“You heard me.”  
“So, you actually want this.”  
“Yeah, for about a year.”  
“You’ve only been at SVU one year.”  
“Exactly!”  
“So, you have a crush on me?”  
“Since day one.”  
“So you want to fuck me?”  
“Well, actually I’d prefer to be fucked.”  
Rafael really loved hearing Sonny talk about wanting him.  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“I’d prefer if you made love with me.”  
“Make love? I thought you just wanted to get laid?”  
“I’m not a slut you know, I only have sex with people I love…” Rafael's eyes went wide, but Sonny went to talk again. “Shit, I’m so sorry that’s weird, isn’t it? I didn’t, I mean… I um…”  
Rafael interrupted Sonny “So you Love me? That’s sweet.”  
“Wait you're not creeped out?”  
“No, not really, it’s not that big of a deal, and I suppose it’s flattering.”  
Sonny’s face was so red now.  
“Besides, I think te amo too.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I could ask you the same, but I’ll still answer: you’re handsome, sweet, smart, brave, cute, and literally a ray of sunshine.”  
Sonny was smiling so wide that it actually hurt. “You know Rafi you’re handsome like really handsome like sexy handsome; also you’re super duper smart; plus you have a heart of gold, and the list just goes on forever.”  
Rafael leaned down and kissed Sonny so hard, causing Sonny to moan again. as Rafael licked and sucked on Sonny's lips and then moved down Sonny's jaw line to Sonny's chin, then on to Sonny's neck, leaving Sonny whimpering.  
Rafael moved down further, at the same time undoing Sonny's shirt, followed by Rafael making it down to Sonny's chest sucking even harder; leaving a mark causing Sonny to arch his back and buck his hips.  
Before they could get any further Sonny pulled back. "Rafael, I want to do this so bad, and I know I was the one to ask you to keep going but I think it'd be better to wait a tiny bit, cause right now my ankle is in so much pain I couldn't enjoy it as much I want to, and besides contrary to what my sisters would have you believe, I don't put out on the first date, so I probably shouldn't break that record."  
"That's fine Sonny I have no problem waiting. although what was that about your sisters?"   
"They think I'm a slut."  
"Is there a reason for this?"  
"In college, there was this guy that my sister Theresa really liked, and I ended up dating him for two months."  
They both laughed such a pure, happy laugh. After a few minutes, Sonny broke the silence. "So do I still have to sleep on the couch, or can I sleep with you?"  
"I suppose I could let you."  
"Pretty please I promise I'll be good," Sonny begged.  
Rafael picked up Sonny from the couch, and carried him bridal style, while Sonny was laughing his ass off. Rafael set Sonny down on the bed. They both stripped off their work clothes until Rafael was only wearing briefs and Sonny was only wearing red lacy panties. Rafael loved the blush that spread all over Sonny's body as he looked at him.  
Rafael got into bed and kissed Sonny.  
Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael's torso resting his head on Rafael's chest and nuzzled his nose into Rafael's collar bone, legs intertwined. Within minutes they were both asleep. The sound of their hearts beating the only noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the most inappropriate writing I have ever written.


	3. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent- Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write and I am sorry for that, also The quality of the writing is not the best so please forgive me if you get confused.

  
It Turns out Rafael and Sonny had a bit more than they thought to drink, which caused both of their memories from the previous night to be quite foggy. They both were enjoying the warmth of another person against them.   
It also felt good to have a nice, soft, warm comforter draped over them.  
Although Rafael would never admit it this was the best he had felt in awhile, because Sonny had stolen his affection without his consent.  
Sonny was trying to figure out whether or not this was real because this was indeed his fantasy especially considering he could feel Rafael hard against him.  
“Counsellah, what happened last night?” Sonny groaned.   
Rafael nuzzled in closer mumbling about shutting up and sleep.  
Sonny was going to shut up until he remembered the severe ache in his ankle. “Barba, seriously what happened?” Sonny said a lot harsher because he really was in an immense amount of pain, and he had no clue why. The harsh tone woke Rafael up a bit more, but it also made him tense up.  
Rafael although in a very sleepy state started to remember the previous night, and he started to wonder if maybe Sonny was too drunk to decide anything, let alone consent to anything. Rafael started thinking that maybe he had taken advantage of Sonny’s state, so he started to try to disentangle their limbs, which caused Sonny to wince, whimper and squeeze Rafael tighter.  
“Damn it! Be careful.”   
Rafael was perplexed as to why Sonny reacted that way until he remembered the reason why Sonny originally came home with him. “Sorry…do you not remember last night?”  
“No, not really. Do you?” Sonny sounded hopeful.  
“Yeah…well for the most part.”  
“So do you know why my ankle hurts?”  
“Yeah, you tripped, and twisted it.”  
There was a moment of Silence before Sonny spoke. “So do you know how we ended up in bed half naked together?”  
“You didn’t want to sleep on the couch.”  
Sonny started to grind against Rafael. “Is that the only reason?” Rafael didn’t really know how to answer that, and with what Sonny doing what he was doing all that came out of his mouth was a breathy moan. Sonny stopped grinding looking a bit nervous. “Did we…um you know?”  
“No, we didn’t.”  
“That’s good.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because I want to remember losing my virginity, especially if it’s to you.”  
“What do you mean virgin? Last night you told be your sisters think you’re a slut.”  
“Okay, not a virgin, but pretty much.”  
“What do you mean pretty much? Do you mean you haven’t had sex with another man.”  
“No, I have never had any type of intercourse with a woman.”  
“So you are a virgin?”  
“Only if you don’t count oral cause then no.”  
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Is there a reason?”  
“Like I said I only have sex with people I’m in love with.”  
“So, you remember last night?”  
“Partially, yes.”  
“You are really filthy minded for a virgin.”  
“I try, although if it is okay can we wait.”  
“We? Who said anything about we.” Sonny tensed and looked scared.  
“Um…sorry…”  
Rafael laughed, “So what you're saying is you want to see me again and have sex at a later date.”Sonny didn’t know how to reply. “Maybe we could discuss this more at dinner tonight.”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“What do you think, Sonny?”  
“Yeah!” Sonny smiled, he could never have imagined this actually happening.  
They laid there and talked for awhile before Sonny asked, “Hey, Rafi by any chance could you get me Advil?”  
“Of course Sonny.”


End file.
